The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine Teaser/Transcript
Wind blows in the background of a black screen. Drake: "What a dense call back there." Drake's camera turns on to find him holding out his shovel, walking in the middle of a blizzard. An explosion is heard nearby. Drake: "What the hell? What the hell was that?" Drake continues his way towards a crater. He sees a floppy disk on the ground. Drake: "What? Is that...is what I think it is? A floppy disk!? What the hell is that doing out in the snow?" Drake looks around, confused. He then continues walking around the area. Drake: "What was that explosion?" Drake heads closer to where he thinks the explosion occurred. He then heads back to the dormitory of the Arctic Base. Drake: "Grayson! What was that explosion!?" Drake enters the dormitory. He turns to see Grayson inside the dining lounge. Drake: "Grayson!" Grayson: "Hm? Hi Drake!" Drake inspects the door as wind is still coming through it. Drake: "Hey! Uh, one second. Let's see what I can do about the wind coming in through here. One sec." Drake blocks out the wind. Drake: "Alright, what was that explosion that I heard?" Grayson: "I didn't hear anything." Drake: "What? I was outside and I heard a loud 'bang.' It sounded like someone just dropped a bomb!" Grayson heads to check the windows of each room. Grayson: "Can it come from inside, I mean the heater overheated?" Drake: "I doubt it. We have everything cooled..." Grayson looks back into his window in his room. Drake: "...I guess everything's going weird." Grayson: "Was that there before?" Grayson turns away from his window after noticing a crater right outside. Drake takes a look. Drake: "I don't know. Should we go check it out?" Grayson: "Sure." Drake: "I don't remember any massive craters before, so that's pretty new. I don't think we have any...uh...anyone out there, do we?" The two head outside. They walk their way to Grayson's window. Drake: "Maybe a pipe got hit." Grayson: "Come on, let's go check." Drake: "Alright, uh...we don't have any machinery out there, now that I thought of it." The two climb a snowbank. Grayson: "Unh. Ah!" Grayson falls from the snowbank, slightly hurting himself. The two arrive at the crater. Grayson: "Unh..." Drake: "What the hell? It did explode. I was right." The never-ending blizzard suddenly stops. Drake looks up to the sky to find very few clouds and stars appearing. Grayson is seen removing some bits of snow. Drake: "Storm's gone." Grayson: "It's right next to my room." Drake: "That's weird. Alright...uh..." Grayson eats some food before catching up to Drake. Grayson: "The blizzard stopped." Drake: "Yeah, I noticed-Hey that's strange it-" Grayson: "It never stops." Drake: "It wasn't scheduled to stop for another month. What? Why does a blizzard stop abruptly? Grayson breaks down a snowy overhang. Drake notices another large overhang. Drake: "Where's the logic in that? I don't understand." Grayson breaks the second one down. Grayson: "Hm...I'm heading back inside!" Drake: "Alright...I'll look around a little bit more." Drake heads off to look around the dormitory. Drake: "It's kind of eerie out here." Grayson: "It is." Grayson heads inside and Drake walks around to find something strange in the distance. Drake: "What is that...?" Drake's camera feed is interrupted for a short moment with static. Drake walks towards the strange object, but hears another explosion in the distance. His camera feed ends. "End of Feed" Category:The Haunting Category:The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine Category:Teasers and Trailers Category:Transcripts